Clarity
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: Sakura is a shy girl and a matured one. But one day, when she met this guy named Juan, her emotions change and because of this young man, she knows how to smile in real. But what if the war between them will be against on their love? (Male! Philippines X Fem! Japan A.KA Nyo! PiriHon) Base on the World War II events


_**Hello there! I'm here again! /slapped  
Another song-fic of mine was publish!  
But this song-fic is about Fem! Japan X Male! Philippines and yeah. I tried to make one of them since i don't see some fanfics about them. So here it is!**_

_**BTW! I borrowed some scenes of my Lil sis LuckyXSteist's fanfiction and of course! I ask permission to her :)**_

_**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Male! Philippines (Juan Felipe De La Cruz) belongs to me**_

* * *

Juan was sitting under the sakura tree while watching the petals to fall on the ground. The young man yawned as he rubbed his eyes "I'm really bored.." he sighed and suddenly, someone called his name

"Juan-san?"

Juan tilted his head to see the person who called him. He saw a petite young lady with brownish eyes, black bob hairstyle, and there's a four sakura flowers adorning on her right side of her head and she was wearing a simple kimono. Juan happily smiles to her "Oh! Sakura! It's you! What brings you here?"

Sakura scratches her cheeks "U-Uhh… This is my favorite place and… I can't believe that… U-Umm h-how should I say this one.." she blushes a little

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that this is your favorite place ahahahaah!" he laughs. As usual, Juan is a happy-go-lucky nation and jolly young man even if he has still some big problems about his economy.

Sakura just looked at him and she giggles a little "It seems that you're happy today eh?" she sat down besides the Filipino.

Juan removes the formed tears on his eyes "Ahaha… Well.. Not really.." he was already serious "I'm just hiding my sadness through my smile and laugh.."

"You know, that is a bad attitude of yours you know? Do you want that you'll have heart disease huh?" Sakura raises her eyebrows as she crossed her arms on her chest

Juan blinks twice "Heart… Disease..?" he blinks again and he burst on laughter "Ahahaha! You're so funny you know that?"

Sakura puffed her cheeks "Hey.. Don't laugh on me.." she humped at him

"Hey.. Hey.. Don't be angry.. You'll be ugly if you do.. Ahaha.." Juan smirks

Sakura blushes "H-Hey! I know that I'm ugly a-and-." She was cut by Juan

"No you're not… You're beautiful like my national flower~" he hummed

Sakura blushes again and she faces away from him "U-Uhh.. _A-Arigatou guzaimasu.._"

Juan stares at the Japanese girl "You know? You're so shy…"

"S-So?"

"Oh nothing.. Forget what I've said."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"AWKWARD! AHAHAH!" Juan burst on laughter again and that makes Sakura to face palmed

"You know? You're so loud like China-san.." Sakura holds her chest

Juan just laughs and he must think some topic so that there's no awkwardness between them "Okey… Let's do this.." Juan stretches his arms and he smiles to her "Let me think some other topic!" he starts to think

Sakura sweat dropped and she said "Oh… Really eh? So what's the topic now Mr. Know-it-all?" she giggles

"How about… On what happens during the war?" Juan melancholic looked at her.

Sakura looks at him with wide eyes "A-Are you sure? B-But I thought that-."

"Heyy.. Heyy.. Don't be so nervous Ms. Shy girl~" Juan pats her head that makes her hair to become frizzy.

Sakura combed her hair with her fingers "U-Umm… U-Uhh.." she sighed "If that is your wish.."

"Well then.. Let's start and oh yeah! I will be the first one to begin our conversation okey?" Juan happily said "Did you remember the time that we first met?"

Sakura smiles to him "Yeah.. I remember that one.." she giggles

**_~`Flashbacks:_**

Sakura walks on the grassy field while enjoying the mild cold wind on that place "So… This is the country of Philippines huh?" she sat down on the grass and she lay down. "I like the weather here… Just like in my home.." she slowly closes her eyes and after a few minutes, she slowly opens her eyes and she saw a deep brown eyes. "Eek!" she squeaks as she pushes the person

"Hey! Why did you do that for!?" Sakura looked at the young man wearing kamesa de chino and black navy pants who already sitting on the ground

"W-Well.. I-I think.. Y-You're trying to touch me or something!" Sakura said it bluntly

The young man blink twice and he laughs "What? Where should I touch you? In your chest?"

Sakura's face turns red and she shouted "_Anata wa baka hentaida!" _she closes her chest with her arms

"W-What did you say?"

"I said you're a pervert you idiot!" she squeaks

"I'm just joking! Hey.. I'm sorry.." The young man stared at her in a puppy eyes

Sakura blushes "Ughh.. Fine…" she sighed "By the way.. What's your name?" she asked the young man as she lend her hand to him

The young man smiles as he accepts Sakura's help to get him up "My name is Juan De la Cruz. The personification of The Philippines"

"E-Eh!? Y-You're Piri-kun!?" she said it aloud

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well I'm Sakura Nichiko Honda, the personification of Japan. I'm here to become friends with you.." she sweetly smiles

Juan blushes and he faces away from her _'S-She's cute..' _he shook his head and he smiles wider "Oh! Nice to meet yah!"

Sakura didn't notice that Juan was already holding her hand for so long. She blushes so hard "U-Uhh.. Piri-kun? Umm.. M-My hand.."

Juan looks down and he blushes "G-Gah! S-Sorry!" he releases her hands and he tries to hide his blush

Sakura slowly peeks on him if he's okey. She saw that Juan was blushing _'I-Is he blushing?'_

**_~`End of Flashbacks_**

"I can't believe that you called me pervert and an idiot in your native language.." Juan sighs sadly

Sakura stuck her tongue out "It's because you called me flat-chested.."

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Juan blushes so hard

"Well you do!" Sakura squeaks "Ughh… Let's think another more memories to fun of…"

"If you insist.."

**_~`Flashbacks:_**

Sakura and Juan were making an origami. Sakura was teaching Juan on how to make a swan origami. Thankfully, Juan is a good listener and he finally makes a perfect swan origami.

"Wow! Did you see it Sakura? I made one!" Juan proudly said as he raises the swan origami on the air

Sakura giggles "Well.. You're a good listener though~"

"Really? Gee, _Salamat!_" Juan warmly smiles

"Huh?"

"I said thank you in Filipino.." he chuckles

Sakura gave him 'You're welcome' smile and she finishes her origami. Juan was watching Sakura and observing her small lips. _'They're so small.. I wonder if her lips were soft..' _When he realizes that he's already thinking of something, he shook his head and smack his head _'Stop being immature Juan! W-Wait… What is this? Am I…' _he looked again to the Japanese girl.

Sakura whine up and she looks at Juan "Hey look at my Origami! I made your national flower!" she shown the Sampaguita Origami that she made. It's very adorable and it's realistic.

Juan blushes so hard and he said nervously "O-Oh! It's so cute!" he laughs

Sakura made a face and she stated "Are you okay? You're so red.." she come closer to Juan and presses her forehead to him to check if he's okay.

He blushed excessively. Sakura's face was close enough to his face. "S-Sakura.." he whispered

Sakura looked at his chocolate eyes and she only knew that their faces close enough to each other, her face was flushed and she pushes Juan softly "I-I-I.. G-Gomennasai! I-I don't even know t-that-." She was being cut by Juan

"N-No! I-It's okay! A-And besides!" Juan turned around and he said to Sakura "W-We're **FRIENDS** right?"

The word "Friend" that Juan said to Sakura makes her sad a little.

"Y-Yeah… Friends…" Sakura gave him a fake smile and she whispered to herself _'Friends…. We're just friends… Only FRIENDS..' _

**~*At Philippines' Place*~**

Juan sat down on the chair while watching the stars on the sky. He remembers the time that he said to Sakura that they're only FRIENDS. Juan slammed himself on the nearby table. "Why I'm still disappointed about what I've said to her awhile back? A-And…" he paused and suddenly his face turned red as tomato as he slaps himself "GAAH! _A-Anak ng tipaklong! Ano ito!? Naalala ko pa rin yung mamula-mula niyang labi!?" _he shouted

_"Hoy! Kuya Juan! Ang ingay mo!"_

Juan gasps and he sweatdropped "Ahahaha… Sorry Cebu…" he sighs

_'Am I in love with Sakura? If it's true… Then… I'll keep my mouth sut and I'll NEVER tell to everyone… And besides…' _he sighs _'She'll never fall in love with me since… She's just treated me as a friend..' _Juan slam his face on the table again "_Ang Torpe ko talaga…" _

**~*At Japan's Place*~**

Sakura lie down on her bed as she hugs her Pikachu stuff toy. She still thinking about what happened. "He's face was getting close to mine… Is he…" Her eyes widen and she shook her head "N-No! T-That'll never happen! A-and.." she hugs the stuff toy so tight "A-Am i… Falling in love with him? If that's true then… I'll keep it.." she closes her eyes and she whispers "…As a secret.."

**~*Next Day: Still on Japan's Place*~**

Sakura sat on the porch while drinking hot green tea. She closed her eyes while she was pleased with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. While Sakura was on the balcony, suddenly call her name "Sakura.."

Sakura looked behind her and saw her boss. His boss was holding some papers. "Ah! Boss! What is the problem?" she raises her eyebrows

"Japan.. I've finally thought of something I like…"

"What is it boss?" Sakura asked bluntly

"I want to reform the entire Asia.. Also the South east Asian countries.. They have such wonderful natural resources to use… If you know what I mean.."

"D-Don't tell to me t-that…"

"To explain it further, we have a saying that 'Asia is for Asians' and I despise that those Westerners claim it as their own.." her boss stated "We should control the South East Asia for short…"

"W-Wha-? B-Boss.. Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Japan.. We must rule them…"

"B-But boss.."

"No buts Japan! You'll just follow my order! I want YOU to attack America's Pearl Harbor and then invade the Philippines and the rest of the South East Asia!" Sakura's boss barked. He was about to go out but he turned and he said "Oh yeah.. One more thing Sakura.. Go to Philippines and ask him if he wants to come with OUR side…" as he goes out on the room and slammed the door shut.

Sakura's knees collapse and she stared on the floor. "P-Piri….kun…"

**The Time of The War:**

Sakura was on the tree and she was staring at her soldiers who killing the innocent Filipinos. She's not already wearing a simple kimono and she's not already wearing a Sakura flower. Her uniform jacket is black; it has two long tails as opposed to a cape, which stop at the end of her skirt, about her knees. At the tips of the tails and the bottom front corners of the jacket are partial chrysanthemum marks, the imperial seal of Japan. The skirt is pleated and has a gold stripe at the bottom. In her hair is a red spider lily. Her eyes were blank and her innocent smile turns into a despairing face. She's also carrying a spear.

"Sakura!" The Japanese girl looks at her back and she saw Philippines.

"Why are you doing this…? Why?" he said

"I'm doing this for our own good Juan.." Sakura intervened "The time that I ask you to become one with me… But…" she gritted her teeth "You refuse…"

"I refuse it's because you attack Kuya Alfred's base!" Juan shouted and that, Sakura glare to him "I did that because those Westerners were hurting our fellow Asian nations!" she shouted

Juan gasps and he faces away on Sakura "Your boss poisoned your mind…"

"My boss was telling the truth!" she hissed "You don't know everything since you are a weakling! You didn't even deserve as the personification of this land! I'm a foolish nation since I made friends with y-."

**_*Slap*_**

Sakura's eyes widen and she rubbed her sore cheeks. She looks at Juan "J-Juan.."

"Yes, I know I'm weak. I know I am not worthy to be personification of this country! B-But ... You said you regret that you become friends with me? It's really hurts…" many tears flowed on Juan's eyes.

**The Middle of the war:**

Sakura and Juan are now fighting with each other in the grass fields. Sakura with her spear and Juan with his bolo.

"Piri-kun! Stop! Please!" Sakura said as she evade Juan's attack

"No… I'll never… I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Juan growled as he continues to attack Sakura. The Japanese girl was already sobbing while evading him.

In one last attack of Juan, Sakura didn't evade his attack. His bolo stricken her red spider lily on her hair and the flower falls down on the grass. The wounds on her cheeks were bleeding. "J-Juan.."

He uttered his bolo and Juan suddenly hugged Sakura tightly "Why? I can't hurt you?.." he sobs "I want to forget you, I want to kill you because you hurt my people.. B-But I can't… Sakura…. I CAN'T!" he tightens his hug to Sakura.

"J-Juan…" Sakura wept her tears as she hugs him back.

**XxXxX**

**In the Present:**

"That's quite sad… Right Juan?" Sakura said to Juan

"Yeah… But do you remember the time that I chase you?"

"Oh… Yeah… I remember..

**_~Flashback~_**

**After the War…**

Sakura was walking on her way home. She thought _'The world war 2 is already over. I think this is the right time that I'll never see him again… I know that he'll never forgive me…' _she closes her eyes and suddenly

"SAKURA!" she turned around and her eyes widened. She saw Juan, running after her. _'J-Juan?'_

When Juan already close to Sakura, he catches his breath and he holds Sakura's shoulders and looked at her in a serious face "Are you nuts? You didn't even say goodbye to me before you leave!?"

"W-What are you talking about!? I will never do that since…" Sakura's eyes soften "I hurt you so much…. I can't hold the pain on my heart when I'm seeing you…" she looks at him in his eyes "You're not happy without me!"

"You know what? You're an idiot…"

"Huh!? No! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are! You know what Sakura? You're my clarity in my life! You're my remedy when I'm in pain or whatsoever! You didn't understand on what I felt when I slap you!" Juan said it aloud "Because we're frie-."

"FRIENDS.. FRIENDS.. FRIENDS! That word makes me mad you know that!? I didn't even treat you as a friend since because of the stupid puppy love developing in my heart and then it became worse! You know what happens to the puppy love developing in my heart huh!? It's already REAL LOVE you know! I don't like you as a friend, best friend and a country! I love you MORE THAN THAT!" Sakura shouted. When she realize that she already confess to him, her face became red as she looks at the Filipino who already smiling to him

_'I'm really an idiot! I slipped it out!"_

**_~`End of Flashback_**

"U-Uhh.. Do you feel the same way?" Sakura said it shyly

Juan looked at Sakura and he smiled. Sakura raises her eyebrows and she said "Hey! Are you listening to me? A-And why are you smiling like that! Y-You're making me nervous…"

Juan chuckled a little and he moves closer to Sakura as he touches her caress cheek. "You know what? I can't handle your adorable face.." he chuckles again

"H-Huh? W-What d-do you mean J-Juan?" Sakura gulps a little.

"And…" his face was getting closer to hers.

"A-And w-what.." Sakura whispers

Juan didn't say anything. He kissed her passionately. Sakura's eyes widen on what Juan did. In responds, she kissed him back.

As they parted their kissed, they open their eyes and Juan smiled.

_"Aishteru…"_

_"Mahal din kita.."_ Juan said and he was about to kiss Sakura again but Sakura pushes his lips away from him by the use of her hand.

"No way! You already kiss me!" Sakura pouted

"Aww come on… Please? One more?" Juan gave her a puppy eyes

Sakura sighs as she looked away from him "No…"

"Heh… You don't want eh?" The Filipino smirks as he move his hands in a 'tickle movement' "I'm going to TICKLE you instead!"

"Uwaah! No way!" Sakura stands up on her seat as she runs away from him

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done yet!"

* * *

**_Huehue~ It's kinda fluffy and such xD_**

**_Sorry for the wrong grammar! *crais*  
Please review!_**

**_-BlueFairyAlice :3_**


End file.
